rosslynchfandomcom-20200215-history
Like Me
Like Me is a song in Teen Beach Movie and is featured on the Teen Beach Movie soundtrack. The song is performed by the Teen Beach Movie cast, soloist including Garrett Clayton, Ross Lynch, Grace Phipps, and Maia Mitchell. This song is sung in the movie when Brady is hanging out with the male surfers at Big Momma's and the female bikers are having a sleepover, Mack in attendance. The song alternates between the two locations, showing the two groups singing about what a girl likes in a guy and vice versa. However, Mack and Brady's modernized opinions differ from everyone else's. Lyrics When you meet a girl you like You should take my advice Tanner: Girls like boys like me….... Take the lead, she likes it when you’re in control. Brady: Let em’ breathe, chill out and go with the flow. Tanner: Make all the plans. Brady: Don’t be impolite. Brady and Tanner: I know what girls, know what girls, yeah, I know what girls like! Lela: A quick glance, bat your eyes and look away. Mack: Take a chance, why not ask him on a date? Pick up the check. Lela: No! Bake him a pie! I know what boys, know what boys, yeah, I know what boys like! Brady: I know what girls like, you know what I mean? Lela and Biker Girls: I know what boys like, boys like girls like me! Brady: I know what girls like, girls like boys like me! Lela and Biker Girls: I know what boys like, boys like girls like me! Seacat: Like me! CheeChee: Like me! Rascal: Like me! Struts: Like me! Tanner: Like me! Lela: Like me! Seacat: Hang with the Guys. Rascal: Don’t let her know how much you care. Brady: Look in her eyes, and tell her even if you’re scared. Tanner: You got it wrong! Brady: No! I got it right! Brady and Tanner: I know what girls, know what girls, yeah I know what girls like! CheeChee: Stretched pants, Struts: Cute sweater, and sweet perfume. Mack: Don’t dress for him, it’s better when you dress for you. I keep it loose! Lela: My outfit is tight! Lela and Mack: I know what boys, know what boys, yeah, I know what boys like! Brady and Tanner: I know what girls like, you know what I mean? Biker Chicks: I know what boys like, boys like girls like me! Surfer Boys: I know what girls like, girls like boys like me! Biker Chicks: I know what boys like, boys like girls like me! Tanner: Like me! CheeChee: Like me! Seacat: Like me! Struts: Like me! Rascal: Like me! Lela: Like me! All the boys, they try to woo me. Mack: The more they chase me the more I resist! Tanner: All the girls, they think I'm groovy! Brady: There’s only one girl that’s on my list. Surfer Boys: I know what girls like, girls like boys like me! Biker Chicks: I know what boys like, boys like girls like me! Surfer Boys: I know what girls like, girls like boys like me! Biker Chicks: I know what boys like, boys like girls like me Surfer Boys: I know what girls like, girls like boys like me! Biker Chicks: I know what boys like, boys like girls like me! Surfer Boys: I know what girls like, girls like boys like me! Seacat: Like me! CheeChee: Like me! Tanner: Like me! Lela: Like me! Brady: Like me! Mack: Like me! Category:Songs Category:Teen Beach Movie